Pages From Akihiko's Journal
by LemonSmoothie
Summary: Persona 3. Sketches from Akihiko's life. Some parts are about his past, others expand on in-game events. Implied Akihiko/Mitsuru. Chapter 14 edited, Chapter 15 up.
1. Opening Statement

"Pages From Akihiko's Journal"

Disclaimer: All characters from Persona 3 © Atlus. Original characters, including but not limited to Setsuna Rossi, Father Rossi, Father Brigham, and Kazuo Amada are mine.

April 4, 2009 -- "My Birthday"

It's my birthday today. Eighteen years in this world. Mitsuru gave me this journal as a present. I use the word "journal" because "diary" is too girly. Mitsuru also gave me a nice pen – one of those really fancy pens you buy at a specialty store. I feel guilty using such a beautiful pen, but if you saw this journal – perfect red leather cover, high-quality vellum paper – you'd understand why I'm using it.

No one's ever going to read this, so why am I justifying using this pen?

I've never kept a journal before. That kind of thing was more Miki's bag.

I still think about Miki. My sister. She was older than me by about two years. She died nine and a half years ago.

And she's also the reason my life is the way it is, with boxing and SEES. It begins and ends with Miki. How we lost our parents. The orphanage. How we met Shinji Aragaki, though he was known as Shinjiro Saga back then. Our adoption. Our run-in with Setsuna Rossi. The mysterious man in black who killed Miki and set my house on fire to cover it up. Me getting booted to boarding school. Mitsuru approaching me in junior high with an Evoker. And now, high school, with one scared new recruit (Yukari Takeba) and a new 'potential possibility' arriving in three days.

This is actually pretty relaxing. It might make a good activity to wind down before going to bed.

Anyway, back to Miki. She loved stories. She was obsessed with them. And she loved retelling stories, giving them her own twists. Her dream was to compile a big book of stories. Shinji always liked the stories of clever rogues, like Robin Hood. His favorite characters in mythology were Prometheus and Odysseus. I preferred the more heroic characters, like St. George.

My name is Akihiko Sanada, and this is my story.


	2. Analyzing Chidori

September 7, 2009 -- "Analyzing Chidori"

We managed to capture a member of Strega, but questioning her is like questioning a brick wall.

"How goes it?" Mitsuru asked.

I sighed. "She ignored me."

"Me too. I wonder if we should transfer her to the psychiatric hospital across town."

"Why?"

"She self-mutilates."

"I know. I had to wrestle a switchblade away from her. Don't read too much into it, though. She's just an emo kid."

"I wonder. The doctor tried to draw a blood sample from her last night. And the way she reacted..."

"What happened?"

"She freaked out."

"Well, nobody likes needles."

"I thought she was just being hostile to us, but I'm not so sure" Mitsuru pulled a piece of paper out of her skirt pocket. "I tore this from her sketchpad while she was asleep. Tell me what you see."

I looked at the drawing. It was in graphite pencil. A woman in a dress was lying face-down on a patch of grass. She was surrounded by giant roses, connected by thin vines. Each vine was studded with sharp thorns. The edge of each thorn was serrated, like a steak knife. The vines seemed to be growing toward the woman, perhaps to tear her to shreds or eat her.

"Her pencil was sharp when she started," Mitsuru explained. "And dulled as she drew, so you can see the order of the lines. The earliest lines are the sharpest. She drew the girl first, then the flowers. And finally the vines. The thorns were last."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"She started with something innocuous. A girl sleeping in a garden. Then the roses morphed into something more sinister. I think she was abused."

"How do you go from pictures of thorns to abuse?"

She shrugged. "Just the impression. Her flat affect, her defensiveness, her reluctance to tell us anything about her past. Perhaps her parents or guardians became ugly and dangerous, like the roses."

"She claims not to remember her past."

"Perhaps so we won't press her on it. I think a psychiatrist should speak with her. Maybe then she'll be more receptive to our questions."

"You're a member of her tribe, so I guess you'd know better than me."

"Pardonnez moi?"

"A girl."

Mitsuru looked back at me, bemused.

XXX

September 9, 2009

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Needless to say, asking Chidori if she'd rather go to the psychiatric hospital didn't go well.

"Quiet! There are sick people trying to sleep!" I said. It was the only thing I could think of. We were in the middle of the hospital, after all.

Chidori bit so hard on her lips that she drew blood, making her lips bright red. Her skin blanched – no small feat since her skin was already pale. She looked almost clownish. "No...please. I don't want to go there."

"Then answer our questions," I said.

"Fine," She replied, wiping her hand on her lips. "Ask."

"All right," Mitsuru said. "Are there more of you in Strega?"

"No..." Chidori said. "It's just us."

"How well do you know Takaya?" I asked.

"I know every inch of his body," she replied.

Mitsuru blushed. "Um...too much information."

"You asked," Chidori retorted, sinking back in her bed.

"What about the other guy?" I asked.

Chidori shrugged. "Jin? Amazed you noticed him. He insists on standing in Takaya's shadow." She waved her arm. "I'm tired. Leave me alone."

I shrugged. The information was better than nothing, so Mitsuru and I left. Chidori was snoring, or pretending to, as soon as we reached the door.

What a weird girl. I don't know what Junpei sees in her. He seems to be the only person who can talk to her, though.


	3. Junpei's Favorite TV Shows

August 9, 2009 -- "Junpei's Favorite TV Shows"

"Senpai?" Junpei asked me one night when we were coming back from Tartarus. "Think Koromaru can do tricks?"

"Sure. He's apparently been trained by his previous owner."

Junpei scratched his head. "Well, I was thinking of trying to get him on that show. _Japan's Most Ridiculous Pet Tricks. _

"Doing what?" _Japan's Most Ridiculous Pet Tricks _was famous for showing pets doing...well, the title sums it up. Dogs that burp and snakes that do the hula.

"Using his Persona! That's something unique he can do."

"You idiot! We can't exactly summon our Personas outside of the Dark Hour, and why would you want him to in front of an audience?"

Junpei's face drooped. "Aw. I guess I should cancel _my _appearance on _Stuff on Fire._ I wanted to supply some Agi spells."

I palmed my face. "Why the interest in dumb TV shows?"

He shrugged. "Well, we were all the sidelines all night. Minato took only Mitsuru-senpai, Yuka-tan, and Aigis with him. I had time to do some serious thinking."

If that's serious thinking for Junpei, I'd hate to hear his silly thoughts.

"Hey, Senpai, care to watch _Dumbass_ with me?" Junpei asked.

I stared blankly at him. "I'm going to bed!"

"Well, fine, I'll ask Minato! He's less of a stick in the mud."

Stick in the mud?! Well, excuse me for being the voice of reason.


	4. Cereal Killing

August 10, 2009 -- "Cereal Killing"

Junpei and I had another "interesting" conversation.

It was breakfast time at the dorm. I poured myself a bowl of Pure Nuggets. Shinji has more than once referred to it and other foods in my diet as "protein shit." I prefer the term "nutritious."

Junpei was eating a bowl of his favorite cereal, Admiral Munch. "Morning, Senpai."

"Good morning."

"So that's what champions eat, huh? Trade you bites."

"Huh?"

"You can have a bite of my cereal if you let me have a bite of yours."

"But...oh well. I suppose one bite of sweet cereal won't kill me." I took the box of Admiral Munch and poured a little in my cereal bowl. Junpei did the same with my Pure Nuggets.

I took a bite of the brightly colored orbs. It was like eating a spoonful of sugar. Two at once, rather.

"Your cereal is too sweet!" I cried.

"Yours is too bitter!" Junpei replied.

"What is this? Pure sugar?!"

"What is this? Gravel?"

"You're gonna get diabetes!"

"You're gonna lose your sense of taste!"

"How do you eat this stuff?!" We said in unison.

I am _never _touching Admiral Munch again. That's all I have to say.


	5. Happy Birthday, Miki

April 10, 2009

Minato awakened to his potential as a Persona user. It was incredible.

He's sleeping it off at the hospital right now, so we can't talk to him about joining yet. I hope he does.

And seeing his awakening got me to thinking of the others' awakenings. Shinji's. Mine. And of course, my first experience with the Dark Hour and Personas: Miki's.

Yes, Miki had a Persona. I only saw it once, though. Its name was Alcestis. According to my (limited) knowledge of mythology, Alcestis was a queen who exchanged her life for her husband's. I always knew instinctively that Miki would do anything for me. Die, if necessary.

Mitsuru and the Chairman think there might be a genetic component to inheriting "potential." So does that mean my parents might have had it, had they lived?

I was four when I lost my parents. Miki was six. We were going home from a restaurant when the car hit a patch of ice and skidded off the road. Miki swore that our mother pulled us out of the wreck and carried us out, where we found a police officer that took us to the hospital. But the accident report concluded that both Mom and Dad were killed on impact. Perhaps Miki hit her head and imagined the whole thing.

I don't remember what my mother and father looked like.

Anyway, no one was able to trace any relatives for us. So we were sent to the local orphanage. There, we met Shinji. I'll have to devote another entry just for our meeting later. Right now, I'm thinking of the chain of events that led to the awakening of Alcestis.

When I was seven, and Miki was nine, we were adopted by Hidenori and Michiko Sakamoto. Hidenori – I refuse to call him "father" -- only wanted me, but I protested being separated from my sister so much that Michiko decided to adopt us both. Needless to say, Miki and I both kept our original names. Our new home wasn't far from the orphanage, so we remained friends with Shinji.

It all started with Miki's tenth birthday. The morning started well enough. It was a bright, sunny day. Miki was too excited to eat breakfast, so we skipped right to the presents and cake.

We sat around the table, Miki at the head, then me, Shinji, Michiko, and Hidenori.

I gave Miki my gift first, a Jack Frost doll I got from the crane game at the mall.

"It's so cute," she said in delight. "Thank you, Aki."

Shinji came forward then and handed Miki a small box tied with a red ribbon. "This was my mother's. But I think she would have wanted you to have it."

Miki carefully untied the ribbon, opened the box, and took out a gold heart-shaped locket. "It's...beautiful, Shinji." She threw her arms around him, making him flush slightly. She withdrew and opened the clasp. "I'll put it on right now. And I'll put pictures of my two brothers in it and wear it close to my heart. Till the day I die." Miki always referred to Shinji as her 'second' brother, even though we weren't related by blood. She always said that our hearts were connected, and that's all that matters.

Miki moved on to Michiko's gift, a day pass to Screen Shots. "Thank you, Mother. I want to go now and watch as many movies as possible."

"But you haven't eaten!" protested Hidenori. "Do you intend to fill up on popcorn and candy?"

"It's her birthday," Michiko cut in. "Let her do what she wants, just for today."

"Very well," Hidenori got up and handed Miki an envelope filled with money. "Spend this as you see fit."

"Thank you, Father," Miki stood up and curtsied.

I'll finish this entry tomorrow. My ribs are really bothering me. I broke two ribs and cracked three others fighting that Shadow. And going to the Emergency Room took almost all morning. I won't be able to go to practice or fight Shadows until they heal. Great way to start the spring huh? Note the sarcasm.


	6. Danger in the Air

April 11, 2009

The pain meds they gave me for my flail chest seem to be working, but they're putting me to sleep. I don't know which is worse: the pain or the sleepiness.

I'm finally lucid enough to finish my entry. When I left off, Miki was about to take Shinji and me to the movies. We went outside. Miki was still wearing her party dress.

Across the street, a little girl about my age was sitting under a tree, reading. We had seen her around before. She was always playing by herself.

Miki ran up to her. "Hi." Shinji and I shrugged and followed.

The girl looked up from her book. "...Hello."

"What's your name?" Miki asked.

"Setsuna," the girl responded. "Setsuna Rossi."

"Rossi?" Shinji observed. "That's a foreign name."

"It is," Setsuna said. "My parents are from Italy. I was born here, though."

Miki held up her pass. "I've got an all-day pass to the movies. And I can bring up to three guests. Would you like to come?"

"Movies?" Setsuna looked confused. "I've never been to one."

"You've never seen a movie?" Miki asked. "Is it okay if you come with us? Can you ask your parents?"

"My father's at work right now," Setsuna replied. "And my mother passed away last year."

"Your dad left you alone here?!" I asked. Supervision was kind of lax at the orphanage, but for a parent to leave his kid alone?

"My father trusts me not to talk to strangers," Setsuna said matter-of-factly. "Which you still are."

"Then allow me to introduce us," Miki said. "I'm Miki Sanada, and this is my brother Akihiko. And Shinjiro Saga."

"I think it'll be okay if I go," Setsuna said. "If this isn't too rude, why are you wearing that frilly dress? I've seen you around, and you don't usually wear such...fussy clothes."

Miki looked down at her dress. "It's my birthday. I figured I'd dress for the occasion. Make Mother happy. Which means I can't play outside today or else I'll get it dirty."

"Happy birthday," Setsuna said. "Hang on a moment." She went inside her house with her book.

"Is this really a good idea, Miki?" Shinji asked. "We hardly know her."

"She seems nice enough," I said. "Let's give her a chance."

"I felt sorry for her," Miki explained. "She's always by herself. Maybe she's just shy."

Setsuna returned with a different book. The cover read _Adventures of the Saints. _"Here. It's a bunch of different stories about saints. My mother used to read to me from it."

"I can't take something with such sentimental value," Miki said.

"No, I insist," said Setsuna. "I have it memorized."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Miki turned to Shinji and me. "Shall we go?"

And so the four of us walked to Screen Shots.

"So where does your dad work?" I asked Setsuna.

"At St. Joseph's Church," she answered. "He alternates with Father Brigham in giving services."

"Does that mean you're Catholic?" Shinji asked. Back then, he was slightly more talkative, but had a knack for asking rude questions point-blank.

"Yes," Setsuna responded. Tatsumi Port had a small Catholic population, though the majority of the people practiced Shintoism. "I really...don't like discussing religion. I get enough of that at home."

"OK, let's change the subject," I said. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I don't know," Setsuna said. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I want to gather stories and compile them into books," Miki said. "And maybe write my own."

"I think it'd be cool to be a spy," Shinji commented.

"I'm not sure what I want to do either," I added.

We continued to chat idly until we reached the theater. We sat in a box seat and watched four movies in all. Two were Westerns, which Shinji and I enjoyed thoroughly. The other two were fairy tale movies. One had a happy ending, the other had a sad ending. The one with the sad ending made both Miki and Setsuna cry. To this day, Shinji swears I heard wrong, but he was sniffling too.

After the fourth movie's credits rolled, Shinji got up. "It's getting close to curfew."

"We should head back, too," I said. If it were up to Miki, she'd skip supper too.

So we left the theater and parted ways with Shinji, then continued home.

When we reached our home, there were several parked police cars in front of Setsuna's house.

"Uh oh," Miki said.

Setsuna ran toward her front door, where her father was talking to a tall police officer. "Father!"

"Setsuna!" Her father practically bellowed.

"Your father reported you missing," the police officer said. I would later learn his name, Kurosawa. He turned to the other cops. "We can go now. False alarm."

Miki ran up to Setsuna's father, Father Rossi. "Sir, I can explain. It was my idea for Setsuna to come to the movies with me and my brothers. I'm sorry for any worry I caused you."

Father Rossi stared coldly at her. "Little girls who tempt other little girls to sin go to hell. I don't know how many parents make their _spawn _aware of this fact, but it's true."

Miki's cheeks flushed. "Sin? But it was just a few movies. They were harmless. Not even any naughty language."

"Consider yourself lucky, then," Father Rossi replied. "Get near my little girl again, and you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat?!" Miki looked pissed-off, to say the least. Her hands clenched into fists. "I said I was sorry!"

Setsuna looked ready to cry.

Father Rossi grabbed Setsuna's wrist and tugged. "Let's go inside. We'll discuss your punishment there." He practically dragged her inside and slammed the door.

Miki still looked upset. "What a jerk."

"Let's go home," I said.

"In a minute," she replied, going to the front window. She gasped. "Aki! Look at this!"

I joined her at the window and peeked between a crack in the curtains. I was too stunned to speak.

Father Rossi had Setsuna slammed against a wall. He had his rather large hands around her throat and was squeezing. He finally released his grip on her throat and slapped her hard across the face.

"We have to do something!" Miki said. "That poor girl!" She looked toward the street. The police cars were gone.

"Let's call them," I suggested. "We can't confront him ourselves."

Miki nodded. "Great idea." We ran toward our house, hoping that Father Rossi didn't see us. We entered our house.

Hidenori was seated on the living room couch. "Dinner got cold."

"Father," Miki said. "You have to call the cops on the guy across the street. He's hurting his daughter!"

Hidenori stared at her blankly. Then he roared with laughter. "The preacher? An abusive father? Ha!"

"It's true," Miki insisted. "Aki and I saw it with our own eyes."

Hidenori stopped laughing. "Miki, when you someday grow up, do you think boys will want to date liars like you?"

Miki stomped her foot. "I'm not lying! He's hurting her right now!"

Hidenori grabbed her by the collar of her dress. "I don't believe you. And if there's one thing I won't tolerate, it's a lying woman!" With that, he threw her backward. Miki landed back-first on the glass-topped coffee table, which shattered under the impact.

Miki righted herself, and began to bawl.

"Now look what you made me do!" Hidenori looked at the broken bits of glass. "That table was expensive!"

This time, I clenched my fists. "Touch her again, and I'll kill you." The words just flew out of my mouth. But I meant them. Every word.

"You'll kill me?" Hidenori looked amused. "Well, here I stand!" He glared at Miki. "Stop crying! It doesn't suit a proper lady!" He turned and slapped her.

I punched him in the stomach hard enough for him to double over.

"I have half a mind to return you two ungrateful brats to the orphanage," Hidenori gasped, clutching his stomach. "Except they don't exactly have a return policy."

And had I the strength I have now, I would have killed him. There's no excuse for what he did to Miki.

My chest is starting to hurt again. I'm going to take some more medicine and go to bed. I'll continue this narrative later.


	7. The Awakening of Alcestis

April 12, 2009

When I left off last night, Hidenori had tossed Miki into a glass-topped coffee table. After he yelled at us, he called an ambulance. I had to stay with Hidenori while Michiko went to the hospital. Hidenori told both Michiko and the paramedics that Miki had fallen backwards on the table. As soon as the paramedics left, he passed out. Miki was treated and discharged without incident.

"You have to tell someone," Shinji said simply the next morning. He, Miki, and I were sitting at our favorite spot: Cherry Hill, which overlooked Port Island Station.

Miki winced. "He's never done anything like this before. What got into him?"

"He was drunk," I said. "I smelled the alcohol on his breath."

"And no one at the hospital noticed that she couldn't have 'fallen' hard enough to break tempered glass?" Shinji asked incredulously. "Damn. People are idiots."

"Can we get the police involved over one isolated incident, though?" Miki asked.

"If he does it again, then we can report his ass," Shinji said.

"I really don't want to wait for something like that to happen again," I quickly interjected.

"It's okay, Aki," Miki said soothingly. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"Why don't we tell the orphanage personnel?" Shinji suggested. "They won't call us liars. They deal with abused kids all the time."

"Then we can tell them about Setsuna's father," Miki said. "Good idea."

"Setsuna's father?" I asked. "What about Hidenori?"

"Hidenori only did this once," Miki answered. "Father Rossi's probably been beating Setsuna for years. No wonder she was so withdrawn..."

"It would be best if we could get Setsuna herself to tell them," Shinji replied.

"Hmm..." Miki mused. "Aki and I didn't see her on our way out. And we can't exactly knock on her door to talk to her." She thought a moment. "What if her father didn't...know we talked to her?"

"What do you mean?" I began to get that sinking feeling. Whenever Miki got an idea, it was usually trouble.

"Rocks at the window in the middle of the night?" Shinji asked. "That's a classic."

"Hmm...nah, might break the glass," Miki said.

Uh oh. When Miki and Shinji plotted together, things always went wrong.

"I got it! We sneak Setsuna out of the house and take her to the orphanage. Then we have someone take a statement," Miki said. "We minimize contact with her psycho dad and they can help her from there."

"Sneak? As in break in? Miki, that's a crime!" I said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Aki," she said. "I won't just sit here and do nothing while a little girl suffers! I just can't. You can stay out of it if you want. I'll do it myself. Tonight."

"No," I said. "I'll do it."

"I'll stay up and let you in," Shinji suggested. "If you do one thing for me, Miki."

"What?" she asked.

"You tell your dad that if he hurts you again, he better pray he can run faster than me."

"All right," Miki agreed. "Though he'd probably laugh. I honestly don't know why he adopted us if he doesn't even like us."

"To suck up to his wife," I said. "She wanted kids, he didn't."

XXX

That night, we pretended to go to sleep and waited for our adoptive parents to go to bed. I accidentally drifted off.

"Aki!" Miki woke me. She was holding a wrench. "I 'borrowed' this from the toolbox."

"Are you thinking of breaking a window?"

"No. Just forcing the window open."

"The calmness you're showing is scary."

"I've read some of the stories in the book she gave me. Joan of Arc had to be tough to liberate France. Setsuna is trapped, and I'm going to save her."

Had I known the story of Joan of Arc, I'd have retorted that St. Joan was burned at the stake for her efforts. I didn't want Miki to get yelled at or worse by Father Rossi, or thrown through another sheet of glass. "Why do you want to save her?"

Miki thought a moment. "I had so much fun with her at the movies. She's my friend. But more than that. She deserves better than that monster she calls a father. Every kid deserves good, loving parents."

I was about to point out that Hidenori wasn't exactly loving, but Michiko loved us, so I kept my mouth shut.

Miki opened my window and grabbed a branch of the tree outside. I followed her.

"How are we going to get back in?" I asked.

"I swiped Mother's house key," she answered.

We crossed the street.

I looked up at the sky. "The moon..." It was full, and was a bright yellow-green as opposed to the usual white.

"It's said the moon is made of green cheese," Miki said. "I never thought it could be true until now." She shrugged. "Come on." She put the wrench to the window and used it like a lever. It screeched, making me jump.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked me.

"Because we'll be in trouble if we get caught!" I snapped.

"I'll say I put you up to it," she replied. "You won't get in any trouble." She climbed through the open window.

I shrugged and followed her. I knew she would take the blame for me. Like I said, I always knew Miki would do anything for me.

The living room was completely dark, illuminated only by the full moon.

Miki looked toward the end of the room and gasped in sheer horror. I felt sick myself.

Setsuna was awake, kneeling before an altar, chanting in a language I didn't understand. Her eyes were closed. She was chained to the altar, with heavy shackles around her wrists and ankles. Her olive skin looked sickly in the light of the full moon. There were dark bruises around her neck, clearly in the shape of hands. There were also ugly-looking scratches on her forehead.

"Setsuna!" Miki cried.

Setsuna stopped her chanting and turned as much as the chains would allow. "Miki? What are you doing here?! It's the middle of the night!"

"What are you doing up?!" hissed Miki.

"Praying the Act of Contrition in Latin. I'm not allowed to eat or sleep until I've recited it a hundred times," Setsuna explained.

I gasped. "And you don't see anything wrong with that?"

"I disobeyed my father," Setsuna replied. "I have sinned. I must atone."

"You didn't disobey him!" Miki snapped.

"I did. He told me to stay home and study. But I went to the movies. I had a wonderful time, but...I still committed a crime."

"And the chains?" Miki asked.

"To make sure I don't disobey him again," Setsuna said. "He keeps the key on that wall, just beyond my reach."

Miki moved to the wall and took a single key from the plaque. "Come with us. We're taking you somewhere safe."

"Safe? I'm in no danger," Setsuna said calmly.

"Just trust me," Miki said, unlocking the shackles and grabbing Setsuna's wrist. I noticed she had deep-looking scratches on the wrist too.

"No!" Setsuna cried, pulling away. "Why are you kidnapping me?"

"We're not kidnapping you," I said. "We're rescuing you from your psycho father."

"My father is rather strict," Setsuna said angrily. "But he is not insane! Now get out of my house!"

"No! I'm not leaving without you," Miki snapped. "Your father has hurt you and will hurt you again."

"He only hurts me if I'm bad."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Miki cried. "Come with me. Please." She touched Setsuna's hand. "I want what's best for you--" Suddenly she clutched her head. "What's happening? My head feels like it's splitting open..."

Blue light surrounded Miki, and something materialized above her head.

"I am thou, and thou art I," the thing said. It was clearly female, silver-skinned, dressed in a billowing white robe or dress. "I cometh from the sea of thy heart. I am Alcestis, the protector of loved ones." It...she...radiated a warm gentleness.

Golden lights fell on Setsuna. The scratches on her forehead and temples vanished, as did the dark bruises on her neck.

"What is that?" Setsuna said, feeling her neck. "The pain is all gone! Is it some sort of guardian angel?"

"I don't know," Miki replied as the thing disappeared. "I've never seen it before – oh!" She staggered forward and collapsed.

"Miki!" I cried.

"Shhh!" Setsuna quickly said. "It's okay. She's still breathing."

I shook her. "Miki, wake up!" No effect.

Setsuna moved to the phone. "Does she normally faint like this?"

"Of course not!"

Setsuna picked up the phone. "Then I'm calling an ambulance."

I was about to protest, but my concern for Miki overrode my fear of waking Setsuna's father. "Do it."

"Huh?" Setsuna frowned at the phone. "The phone is dead!"

"Did your dad cut the line?" I asked.

"No. It's intact. Phone must be broken."

"Help me carry her back to my house. The phone should work there."

"OK, but only to your house. Then I'm coming back here."

"What?!" I cried. "But...how can you stay here with your father?"

Setsuna looked directly at me. "Honor thy father and mother. The fourth Commandment. I cannot break it."

I made a mental note to press her on this later, once Miki was safe.

Setsuna helped me carry her across the street and back to my house.

"I must be going now," Setsuna said, making a brisk bow. She turned and left. I would have stopped her, had Miki been conscious.

I carried Miki inside the house and placed her on the couch. I tried the house phone, but it was dead too. I tried to wake Miki again.

Morning eventually came, and Michiko took Miki to the hospital again. The doctors found nothing wrong with her and concluded she was just exhausted. I know now that summoning a Persona for the first time takes a lot out of a person. And Miki...she was just a little girl.

Had she not died, would I even let her in SEES? She'd want to, of course.

Of course she'd fight with us. I could never say no to Miki.

That was May 1999, almost ten years ago.


	8. What's in a name

April 13, 2009

Minato is still unconscious. Ikutsuki-san reassures us that everything is all right, that his brain patterns are normal and his vitals are stable .

I'm still a little scared. For Minato, and for Yukari. Yukari's been spending every free moment at the hospital, waiting for Minato to wake up. I asked her why.

"_So he's not alone._" She responded, as if it were obvious.

I immediately thought of Shinji. Always hanging out at the station and ignoring the crowd there. Always eating at the fast-food restaurants alone. I wonder if he has any friends out there. Any sort of companionship.

Not that he'd tell me. Shinji's just so damn stubborn.

XXX

When Shinji was fourteen, he was suddenly adopted by a woman named Amarante Aragaki.

"I just have one question," I said to Aragaki-san. "Why did you adopt Shinji? He's fourteen. It was a hard truth we had to endure at the orphanage; that most people want the babies."

Amarante smiled sweetly. "Akihiko...I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. Because you've been honest with me. I don't fear death. But I fear loneliness."

"But you're..." I bit my tongue. I was about to say_ beautiful_. "Attractive. Surely you could find a husband."

She shook her head. "I've dated several men over the years. And not a single one asked for my hand. I've always wanted children of my own, but..." Now that I think of it, she reminded me of Mitsuru. Always weighing the pros and cons of any decision, no shaking of the scales disturbing her poise. "My family has a frightening history of heart disease. I adopted a teenager because I might die before I see a young one to adulthood. And the thing I fear most...is to die alone."

XXX

"I'm changing my name," Shinji said to me that day. "I'll be Shinjiro Aragaki from now on. Mother has given me so much, that I wanted something to show my appreciation."

"What would your father think?"

"He'd understand. He changed his name, too."

"I'll never change my name," I said. "I'll always be Akihiko Sanada."

"You're a rock, resistant to change." Shinji said. "But sometimes change is a good thing."

XXX

It was cold and rainy the night of October 6, 2007.

Mitsuru pushed a black envelope toward Shinji. "This came for you, Shinjiro."

Shinji looked at the envelope, then turned his head.

"Aren't you going to open it?" I asked.

"It's a black envelope, Aki. I know what that means," he replied disdainfully. "There's only one person it could be...and I don't want to confirm it."

"It's there in black and white," Mitsuru said. "You have to face it." Suddenly, her face puckered, and I knew what she was thinking. _Just like you faced the reality of losing control_. And I felt her desire to take those words back.

The crushed and broken body of Asuka Amada came into my mind.

I took the envelope and ripped it open.

"Don't you know you shouldn't read someone else's mail?" Shinji asked, only slightly sourly. I felt the desperation in his voice. I knew he wanted me to say it wasn't true.

I couldn't think of anything to say.

"She's gone," Shinji said. "I can see it in your face." Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mitsuru said. "I know you loved her as if she had been your biological mother..."

"Cosmic scales of justice," Shinji said dryly. "I took someone's mother, now my mother's gone." A tear ran down his cheek. "I failed her. She didn't want to die alone, and I let her."

The next morning, Shinji handed over his armband and Evoker.


	9. The Eff Word

September 7, 2009 -- "The Eff Word"

We decided to forego Tartarus in favor of relaxing in the dorm lounge for one night.

"Fuuka-san!" Ken came in from the kitchen holding a cup of instant noodles. "I made you some ramen!"

Fuuka smiled. "Why, thank you, Ken-kun."

Ken tripped on the rug, as little kids sometimes do. The cup of ramen landed in Fuuka's lap, soaking her skirt.

Fuuka let out a small cry of surprise.

Ken looked positively mortified. "Oh...fuck."

We all turned to him, shocked that he had uttered such an obscenity.

"It's okay," Fuuka said, blushing. "It was just an accident."

Junpei laughed. "Wow, boy. Did you kiss your mama with that mouth?!"

"It's not funny!" Yukari insisted.

"Who taught him _that _word?!" Mitsuru asked in a voice that suggested she'd execute whoever extended Ken's vocabulary in such a manner.

We all turned and looked at Shinji.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Shinji asked calmly. "I didn't say fuck in front of the kid."

"You just did," Aigis said matter-of-factly.

"He already knows it," Shinji said. "I didn't do it. It was probably Minato."

Minato said nothing.

"Don't be silly," I said. Minato spoke so little that he was practically mute.

"Where did you learn that word, Amada?" Mitsuru demanded.

Ken looked embarrassed. "I heard Ikutsuki-san say it when he stubbed his toe."

We all groaned.

Author's Note: I always thought it was funny that Ken says "crap." You don't expect ten year olds to know that word. So I thought it be funny if he said something even worse in front of his elders.

And I've decided to intersperse the groups of entries that make up one story-arc with light-hearted one-shots. The next couple of chapters will be funny one-shots and then a short cluster of chapters about Miki's death. Then more one-shots, and so on.


	10. The Way to Make a Girl Angry

April 23, 2009 -- "The Way to Make a Girl Angry"

Today was uneventful, save for one incident.

It happened early evening, when I was doing my homework.

I heard Yukari scream from downstairs.

My first thought was that she had seen a spider or a rat.

There was a knock on my door. "Akihiko?" came Mitsuru's voice.

"It's open," I said. Mitsuru sounded uncharacteristically shaky, which made me wonder why.

Mitsuru came in. Her face was pale as a sheet. "Akihiko, I've done something terrible..."

"AAARRRRRGH!" Yukari yelled from below. "WHO ATE MY BON-BONS?!"

Mitsuru looked guilty. "I took Takeba's bon-bons...I was hungry, and I saw them in the refrigerator. They smelled so good. I was going to just have one, but they were so delicious that I ate them all. I was going to buy her another box, but..."

"But what?"

"THOSE WERE EXPENSIVE, AND WHEN I CATCH THE DIRTY RAT WHO ATE THEM..." Yukari continued to rant. There was a crashing sound.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid of what she'll do..." Mitsuru looked ashamed. "I fear my apology won't be enough. I have a huge favor to ask of you..."

XXX

"Yukari, calm down," I said.

Yukari's face was scrunched into a mask of pure rage. The refrigerator door was still open, as if she had forgotten to close it in her wrath. "Senpai! Somebody stole my imported Belgian chocolate."

"I did it," I lied. "I ate them."

She looked at me, shocked. "I thought for sure it was Junpei. Or Minato. I was gonna beat the crap out of them until somebody confessed."

"I'll buy you two more boxes."

"Okay!" This seemed to mollify her. "Just don't do it again."

Mitsuru, you owe me big.


	11. Wanna bet?

August 30, 2009 -- "Wanna Bet?"

Honestly, our dorm could keep a sitcom going for years.

I came downstairs to find Ken and Yukari outside the men's room.

"You lost the bet," Ken said simply. "I can't help you."

"Come on, Junpei," Yukari said. "It can't be that bad."

"Yes, it is!" Junpei called from inside the bathroom. "I'm not coming out!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Junpei and Ken-kun made a bet, and Junpei lost. Now he's being a sore loser," Yukari explained.

"Yeah, I bet Junpei-san that he couldn't keep down Fuuka-san's spaghetti sauce," said Ken. "Now he won't honor the terms."

"I thought she added those mushrooms!" Junpei called. "She didn't tell me they grew in on their own!"

I winced.

"Junpei, just come out!" Yukari said. "The sooner you do it, the sooner I can have my dress back!"

"Dress?" I asked.

Ken shrugged. "I told him that if he could keep the sauce down, I'd dress up like a girl and go to school tomorrow. But if he lost, he'd have to wear a dress..."

"He couldn't even finish his plate before he started puking," Yukari broke in.

Junpei burst out of the men's room. "There. Happy now?!" He was indeed wearing Yukari's fur-trimmed dress. The skirt barely went to his thighs, which were covered in pink sparkly tights. His feet were stuffed into Yukari's high-heeled shoes. Not only were they too small; they were starting to split from having to support his weight. Instead of his cap, he wore a fluffy black wig with an oversized pink ribbon tied in it. He also wore a string of pink pearls around his neck, and shiny plastic bracelets around both wrists.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Junpei was wearing _makeup. _There was red stuff on his cheeks, mascara on his eyelashes, bright pink lipstick...he looked like a clown.

Yukari and Ken both howled with laughter.

I couldn't help it. I chuckled.

"Senpai..." Junpei whined.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing," I said. "But look at yourself!"

Junpei put his face in his hands and sobbed.

"Don't cry," Yukari said. "You'll smear your mascara!"

"All right," Ken said. "Go around the dorm three times and make sure everyone sees you at least twice."

"You look cute, Stupei," Yukari said.

Junpei stomped off, flipping Yukari and Ken off as he went.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware someone beat me to this idea. But I couldn't resist the idea of Junpei being forced to wear Yukari's dress.


	12. When the Clock Struck Thirteen

April 14, 2009 -- "When the Clock Struck Thirteen"

Minato is still sleeping. Is he dreaming? Or is it a sound sleep?

I wonder if Minato was scared at all when Orpheus came. Or when that surge of power overtook him. Did he think it was real? Or did he think it was all a nightmare?

My worst nightmare came true that cold September night I lost Miki.

I was sleeping in my bed, and I stirred. The moon streamed hazy greenish light into my room. The clock read 12:00, though the second hand was perfectly still.

A giant shadow appeared before the door. I pulled up the covers to my chin. The shadow moved.

Just before I could scream, a hand clamped over my mouth. It felt cold and slimy. "Scream, and I'll slit your throat, boy."

I whimpered.

The hand went away. I sat up.

There was a man standing over me. He was tall, dark-skinned, and looked like an Egyptian pharaoh.

"Who...who are you?" I asked.

"My name is of no importance," replied the man. "Do you know why I'm here?"

I shook my head.

"I'm going to kill you. Kill you and eat your heart. Isn't that lovely?"

I wanted to scream, but I remembered what he said. And I had no reason to doubt his words.

"Are you going to lay down and die, or will you stare death in the face?" The man asked. "I have reason to believe the latter."

I grabbed my pillow and tossed it at him. It hit him in the face and fell to the floor, leaking feathers.

"You're going to have to do better than that," the man said. "Fight me, Akihiko. If you can take me down, I'll spare your life."

I jumped to my feet and punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He didn't double over like Hidenori, but he groaned. His flesh felt gelid, like I was punching a giant rotten apple. I hit him again. And again. I lost count of how many times I punched. Finally, he sank to his knees.

Then I delivered a sock to his jaw, just like I had seen in an American cartoon Miki insisted on watching. The one where Donald Duck beat Pete in the ring because Pete had a glass jaw.

The man let out a shriek that seemed to shake the very house to its foundation.

"Congratulations, my boy," the man said. "You've won. But I'll grant you the chance to say goodbye to her."

"What?" I asked.

"Your sister."

"If you dare touch her, I'll..."

"You'll what?" The man replied, smirking. His teeth were white, straight...but overly long. Especially the sharp ones. They looked like fangs. "That was the bargain. If you beat me in a fight, you would live. And your sister would die in your place."

"No!"

"What's the matter, Akihiko? The bones were cast. You can't tell me you no longer agree to the terms?"

"Not if it meant Miki would die!"

"Someone's life would end tonight. The only difference was if it was you, or her. In my infinite mercy, I allowed you to choose. You chose yourself."

"I never wanted her to die!"

"I'll let you in on a little secret. She would have died if you had won or lost. Your sister's love for you shines with an uncommon radiance. Had you lost and your life expired, she would have gladly given her life for yours. How does it feel to be so loved?"

"You bastard!" It was the first time I had ever used that particular word.

"Why so angry?" The man snorted. "Kids are such brats these days. My time is up. Perhaps we shall meet again." He melted. It's the only way I can describe it. His skin ran off his bones like wax. His black clothes transmuted into thousands of black butterflies that floated away. I swatted at one of the strange butterflies, and my hand went right through.

I glanced at the clock: 12:01. I ran out of my room and down the hall. I threw open Miki's door.

Miki was in bed, snoring loudly. I gave a sigh of relief. Then I remembered what the mysterious man had said: _I'll grant you the chance to say goodbye to her. _I shook her awake. "Miki!"

She groaned. "What is it, Aki? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I think your life is in danger."

"What?"

"A man just threatened to kill you."

"What man? What are you talking about?"

"A shadow man."

"Shadow man?" It was clear she was skeptical. "What shadow man?"

"A shadow man appeared in my room and wants to kill you," I said. "He wanted to kill me, but..." I wanted to cry. How could I explain to her what the man had said?

And how could I tell her that there was a tiny part of me that wanted to live so badly that I would give her up?

"Come here, Aki," She sat up and held out her arms. "There's nothing to worry about."

I hugged her, and for a moment, I honestly believed the Shadow Man was just a bad dream.

"You'll be safe in here," Miki told me. "There's a sleeping bag in my closet. I can take it and you can sleep in my bed."

"No, I'll stay awake and guard the door and window." I sat down on the window seat and latched the windows shut, then closed the curtains.

Miki got up and locked the door.

"Let's barricade the door," I suggested.

"If it makes you feel more secure, sure." She helped me push her wooden nightstand over the door.

I wished I had a weapon, or the iron fists Polydeuces wielded. But my fists would have to do. I was naïve enough to think that because I hurt him once I could take the Shadow Man down again.

Miki hugged me again. "I'm not going anywhere, Aki. Tomorrow, we'll go out with Shinji and get ice cream. Don't worry about me." She released me. "I will always be with you." She crawled into bed and pulled the covers to her chin.

"Sleep well, Miki. I'll protect you." I was so confident that I had beaten the Shadow Man that I was mentally picking out the ice cream flavor I'd get the next day.

"Good night, Aki. I love you."

Those were the last words she ever said to me.

I awoke to loud crashing noises. I sat up in horror. I had fallen asleep on my sentinel duty! I ran to Miki's bedside.

She wasn't breathing.

I panicked as the noises got louder. I put my hands on her chest and pressed, trying to imitate the paramedics I had seen on TV. My hand caught on her locket and accidentally snapped the chain.

I stared at it blankly for a few seconds, then opened it to see the little pictures of Shinji and me. Then I remembered what Miki said the day she received it.

_I'll wear it close to my heart, till the day I die..._

"No!" I cried. "Miki, please! Don't die! Don't leave me alone!"

The door and nightstand disintegrated into splinters. Two firefighters, wielding axes, burst in. One grabbed me, the other dove toward Miki and checked her pulse.

The one holding me dragged me downstairs.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "I want my sister!"

"Your house is on fire, kid," the firefighter said simply. "You have to get out of here."

"I don't care! Miki! MIKI!" I tried to break free, but the firefighter's strong arms held me back. I finally smelled the acrid smoke. I must have passed out, because I woke up in a hospital bed.

"Where's Miki?" I demanded. Michiko was seated beside me.

Michiko was sobbing. "They couldn't save her. She was dead on arrival."

I couldn't speak. Dead on arrival. The words weighed heavily on my mind.

"They say she was dead before they got there. She probably inhaled smoke, the poor thing."

"I want to see her," I demanded.

"No, Akihiko. You shouldn't have to see her like that..." Michiko burst into a fresh round of tears.

"This can't be happening," I said. "I promised her that I'd keep her safe!"

The Shadow Man had done it. He won.

I still keep Miki's locket on my nightstand, as a constant reminder of my failure. She protected me, she loved me. Miki was the smartest, funniest, sweetest sister I could have ever asked for.

Shadow Man, no matter who or what you are, I'm going to kill you. I've spent the last nine and a half years training, getting stronger. I won't just crack your glass jaw. I'll obliterate you.

And that's a promise.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware Miki died in a fire and that's where Akihiko's insecurities stem from. But I wanted to do a little more with it. Next chapter will cover Miki's funeral, Shinji's reaction to the death, and Akihiko's formal meeting with Officer Kurosawa.


	13. Sandman

April 15, 2009 -- "Sandman"

"What's your name?" The severe-looking police officer asked. I remembered him from the night of Miki's birthday.

"Akihiko. Akihiko Sanada."

"Sanada? Not Sakimoto?"

"Sanada is my birth name. I'm adopted," I explained.

"I see. My name is Officer Kurosawa. I'm here to talk to you about your case."

"Case?"

"We believe the fire at your house was set deliberately."

"If I tell you what happened, do you promise not to laugh?" I asked.

"Of course. Tell me everything you remember."

"I woke up at midnight. And..." I knew if I called him the 'Shadow Man', Officer Kurosawa wouldn't believe me. "A man was in my room."

"Can you describe this man? Was he a stranger?"

"Yes. He looked a lot like an Egyptian pharaoh. He was really skinny and swarthy. He threatened to kill me, then he threatened to kill Miki." I decided not to tell him about our fight.

"Are you sure you didn't dream about this man?"

"I'm positive!"

Kurosawa scribbled something on a notepad. "How's your relationship with your father?"

"He's not my father." I felt the flowers of anger and spite blooming within me. "He threw Miki and she landed on a glass table."

"Was she hurt?"

"Yes."

"I could charge him with assault, but I'm sorry to say it'll be hard to make the charge stick. The plaintiff is dead."

"I see."

"I want to talk to your whole family together."

"Okay." I followed Kurosawa down the hall to an interrogation room.

Hidenori looked upset. "How long before we can salvage what we can from the house?"

"As soon as we finish our investigation," Kurosawa replied.

"Hmph," Hidenori replied.

"Sakimoto-san, your house is insured, correct?" Kurosawa asked.

"Yes, it is."

"The V-patterns from the point of origin indicate the fire burned faster than it would normally. That tells us an accelerant was used. This was arson."

Michiko gasped.

"It wasn't one of us. Perhaps some pyromaniac...?" suggested Hidenori.

Kurosawa continued. "We also autopsied Miki. She had no soot in her lungs. She was dead before the fire started."

"Then how did she...?" Michiko asked. She was beginning to cry again.

"Our medical examiner guesses she was smothered with a pillow," Kurosawa explained.

"And...you think I did it?!" Hidenori snapped. "That's absurd!"

"According to your son, you threw his sister through a glass coffee table? Is that true?"

Hidenori looked annoyed. "Did Akihiko also tell you he punched me?"

Kurosawa's tone was more severe this time. "Did you or did you not throw your daughter?"

To my utter surprise, Hidenori admitted it. "Yes, I did."

"Why would you do something like that?!" Michiko cried. "You told me she fell! You lied to me!"

Hidenori shrugged. "I had too much beer with dinner. And she was lying to me. Miki told me Father Rossi across the street's hitting his daughter. Except I've seen the Rossi girl, and she doesn't have a scratch on her. I can't stand lying girls. Especially one who'd lie about something like child abuse."

"But..." I thought of the thing Miki summoned that healed all of Setsuna's wounds. How could I possibly explain that?

Hidenori folded his arms and glared. "I didn't kill Miki. I'm not some child-killer. And I certainly didn't set my house on fire. Do you have any idea what this will do to my insurance premiums?!"

XXX

It was obvious Officer Kurosawa didn't believe me about the Shadow Man. He felt Hidenori was a more viable suspect. In the end, there was insufficient evidence to arrest him. Miki's death was classified as an unsolved homicide.

The insurance company denied Hidenori's claim. We had to move to a poorer neighborhood. Hidenori told me that as soon as we could afford it, I was going to boarding school. His revenge for getting him in trouble with the police. I didn't care.

XXX

Miki was buried next to my parents. I felt devastated, but also envious. Miki would be together with Mom and Dad in Heaven without me.

Shinji placed a bouquet of daisies at the grave. They were Miki's favorites.

"It was all my fault." I told Shinji about the dream and what happened at the police station. "It's my fault Miki's dead!"

"Aki," Shinji's eyes looked red. "It wasn't your fault. She wasn't breathing when the fire started. You woke up when the fire was raging. That means you were too late to save her. There was nothing you could do."

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep. The Shadow Man killed her and I just slept through it. I let her die."

"Aki, I miss her too. But please...don't blame yourself for what happened."

"But..."

Shinji took out the letter he always carried on his person. "When my dad was in the hospital dying of cancer, he wrote this for me. Because he bad felt about dying without any living relatives to take me in."

I nodded. "Yes. I remember."

"He told me about several incidents in his life. He had a girlfriend before my mother. And she was murdered. For years, he blamed himself for what happened. I don't want you to keep carrying the guilt like he did. Because it eats you up inside."

"Shinji, will you help me become stronger?"

"Of course I will. We'll both do what's right. Remember when Miki told us we'd be great heroes someday? Perhaps this is what she meant."

"And we'll defeat the Shadow Man together," I said.

"Yes. Let's not call him the Shadow Man, though."

"Then what? He doesn't exactly have a name," I replied.

"Let's call him the Sandman."

"Sandman?" In one of Miki's stories, the Sandman appeared and sprinkled dust into children's eyes to help them sleep. "But the Sandman is a good guy!"

"Sometimes the Sandman can be malevolent. Miki never told us the version where he takes children's eyes. Two brats at the orphanage told me that one."

"He didn't steal Miki's eyes."

"But he did put her to sleep...forever," Shinji countered.

"All right." Then I remembered breaking the chain on the locket the night Miki died. I reached into my pocket and drew out Miki's locket. "Here. You can have this back."

"Keep it."

"It was your mother's. You should have it back."

"I knew in my heart Miki was the one I wanted to give it to. Someday there'll be someone you'll want to do the same for."

I stuck the locket back in my pocket.

XXX

Thinking back on what Shinji said, it made sense. Shinji usually makes sense.

Emphasis on usually.

And I knew just who I wanted to give the locket to.

I took the pendant and placed it in a small box. It wasn't the most elegant wrapping, but it would have to do.

I picked up the box and went up to the third floor. I knocked on Mitsuru's door.

Mitsuru answered it promptly. She held a large calculus textbook in her hand. "Come in. I was just finishing my homework."

"I wanted to thank you for the journal." I said. "It was a very thoughtful gift."

"You're writing in it?"

"Yes. It's helped me focus."

"I see. You're welcome."

I thrust the box toward her. "I...wanted to give you something more than just my thanks."

Mitsuru opened the box. "A locket?"

"I know it's not the kind of jewelry you're used to." Mitsuru's mother always wore platinum and real diamonds the few times I had seen her. Mitsuru wasn't much for fussy jewelry, but I knew for a fact the watch she was wearing was worth about three million yen.

"Nonsense. I love it. It has a certain elegance to it." Mitsuru traced the design on the locket with her finger. Then she opened it.

I smacked my forehead. I had forgotten to remove the pictures!

Mitsuru was smiling. "Is this you? And Shinjiro?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Let me just take those out so you can put in pictures of...you know. People you like." I honestly thought Mitsuru would use a photo of her father, given how much she cared for him.

"I like you, Akihiko. These pictures are darling. I don't want to part with them."

"Okay," I said. "You can have them."

Mitsuru held out the locket. "Do you mind?"

"Sure." I had the chain repaired a long time. I opened the clasp and placed it around Mitsuru's neck. My fingers brushed against her skin.

"And here's my thanks." Mitsuru gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

My face felt hot. It must have been as red as my vest.

Mitsuru was blushing too. "I apologize if I overstepped my bounds."

"No. You don't have to apologize."

Author's Note: Couldn't resist a little Akihiko/Mitsuru at the end there.


	14. Castor and Antigone

April 16, 2009 -- "Castor and Antigone"

Today in World Cultures (my elective), I got paired on a group project with Setsuna Rossi. The project is a Powerpoint presentation about a holiday or festival from another culture. The partner names were announced just before the bell rang, so I have to wait until next class to discuss the project with her.

I haven't spoken to her since the incident nearly two years ago. What can say to her? Ask if her dad's still missing a half-dozen marbles? I'm surprised she even attends Gekkoukan. I thought she was homeschooled, like she was in junior high.

You see, after Mitsuru recruited me, we found Shinji had potential too. And I told her about my first Dark Hour.

"Why were you out in the middle of the night?" Mitsuru asked.

"Miki insisted," I said. "She wanted to rescue my neighbor, Setsuna Rossi."

Mitsuru looked surprised. "Did you say...Rossi?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

"Not much to say. The moon was yellow. The phones were dead. And Miki summoned a Persona of her own. Alcestis."

"To summon a Persona without an Evoker is rare," Mitsuru mused. "Your sister must have had strong potential. Did Rossi transmogrify?"

"No..." I realized what Mitsuru was getting at. "She has the potential."

"Indeed. The Chairman and I shall send for her tomorrow. Bring Aragaki here at 1800 hours."

The next night, I brought Shinji to the dorm.

Seeing her for the first time since the failed rescue, I didn't notice any visible injuries, but still, she looked uncomfortable hooked up to the monitoring equipment.

"What are those for?" Shinji asked.

"To check her vital signs while we test to see if she can summon a Persona," Mitsuru explained matter-of-factly. "Summoning a Persona for the first time puts a strain on the body. We're just making sure she's safe." Mitsuru handed Setsuna an Evoker.

"What is this?" Setsuna asked, turning the device over in her hands. "There's no ammunition chamber."

"It's not a gun," Ikutsuki-san said reassuringly. "The Evoker fires a beam of psychic energy that coaxes the Persona to come out into the open, and you can control it."

"I understand," Setsuna said, even though she probably didn't."Will it hurt?"

"No. The beam is painless," Ikutsuki-san said. "You might feel some tingling, though."

"Don't be afraid," Mitsuru added. "Your safety is our number one concern. Now raise it to your head and pull the trigger. Take deep breaths."

"All right..." Setsuna said, raising the Evoker to her temple. She hesitated, then closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Bang!

A beautiful humanoid figure floated in the air above Setsuna, surrounded by blue light. "I am thou, and thou art I. My name is Antigone, mistress of filial duty. You who are trapped in the walls of fear and guilt, I shall show you the true path."

Setsuna screamed. The monitors began to beep rapidly. Her pulse climbed to 120, her blood pressure increased to 150/90, and she began to hyperventilate. The line on the EKG bounced up in sharp, short spikes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Setsuna screamed again. "This can't be happening...it can't be happening! NO!" Tears flowed down her face. She signed herself, then again. The Evoker tumbled from her hands and clattered on the wood floor.

The blood pressure reading on the monitor climbed to 200/120.

"Somebody do something!" Shinji yelled. "She'll stroke out!"

Mitsuru took a tranquilizer syringe from a nearby medical kit and stabbed it into Setsuna's shoulder.

Setsuna gasped and clutched her chest. Her breathing slowed until it was back to normal. The monitors stopped beeping. She sank down on the couch, her eyes closing.

The air became still.

I broke the silence. "I honestly thought she was going to die."

"Shit..." Shinji said to no one in particular.

"I expected her emotional reaction to be intense," Ikutsuki-san commented. "But I didn't think it'd be so volatile or self-destructive. But I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Shinji looked upset, pissed-off even. "The hell does that mean?!"

"Rossi's mother was a Persona-user," Mitsuru explained. "She was my tutor in the ways of using my Persona."

"She had wonderful potential. Her Persona was of the Fool arcana. She could summon different Personas," Ikutsuki-san added.

"I was always entranced by them," Mitsuru continued. "Her first Persona was Mentor, but there were so many others: Eurinome, Maat, Frigga..."

Ikutsuki-san nodded. "Unfortunately, the research was too much for her to bear. She tried to control a Persona that was too powerful, and it possessed her."

"It was called Ixtab," Mitsuru said. "A Mayan goddess of suicide."

"And this Persona killed her?" I asked. Could Personas really do that? Could Polydeuces turn on me?

Mitsuru looked sad. "She hanged herself in the observatory of Gekkoukan High School."

"That's horrible," I said.

"When will Setsuna wake up?" Shinji asked.

"We don't know," Mitsuru answered. "A Persona-user usually loses consciousness for a few days due to mental and physical exhaustion."

Shinji picked up the Evoker. "I guess I have to shoot myself in the head with this."

"You don't have to," I said. "You can walk out the door." I was a bit scared after seeing what happened to Setsuna.

"Shut up, Aki," Shinji said. "I'm not scared." He waited patiently while Ikutsuki-san hooked him up to the monitors. Then he smiled serenely, and fired the Evoker.

A second bang shattered the night air. Something rose above Shinji, a figure large and dark. It took the shape of a man riding a black horse.

The man, or man-like thing, was the spitting image of Polydeuces.

"I am thou...and thou art I. I am Castor, one of the heroic twins. I will be your strength..."


	15. If Only I Would Wake

April 17, 2009 -- "If Only I Would Wake"

Minato finally woke up! We're going to formally ask him to join us tomorrow night.

Come to think of it, Minato has the same power as Camellia Rossi, Setsuna's mother. Only a lot stronger. In fact, Minato has by far the strongest potential we've ever seen. It's all over the map.

I talked to Setsuna today. Not about Personas, of course, but about the project. We agreed to meet after school tomorrow. I normally have boxing practice, but of course I can't go with my injuries.

Last time I spoke with her was when she and Shinji woke up in the hospital after they summoned their Personas for the first time.

We explained the situation with the shadows, the Dark Hour, and SEES to both Shinji and Setsuna. Shinji immediately became lost in thought.

Setsuna made her decision immediately: a firm no. "My father would disapprove of me going out after midnight."

"You'd have to live in the Iwatodai Dorm," Mitsuru explained. "It would not be his place to say."

Setsuna responded curtly. "He wouldn't allow me to live with boys."

"The boys and girls are housed on separate floors," Mitsuru said. "And if anyone bothers you, I'll see that they are 'executed.' Rossi...your mother, Camellia, was not only my teacher. My own mother is rather distant and cold. But Camellia was warm and loving. We would talk for hours after my lessons were over. She spoke very fondly of you. Said that she was going to introduce us someday. That we'd get along like real sisters. I'd like to know what having a sister is like. " There was a tone of loneliness in Mitsuru's voice. I could tell she was being sincere.

"But our fathers are different," Setsuna responded. "There's a great gulf that separates a Catholic priest and the CEO of one of Japan's most powerful companies. I'm sure you know that."

"On the battlefield, those differences don't matter," Mitsuru continued. "There's nothing to fear. I'll protect you. Would you consider a trial period in SEES? And after learning to use your power, you can decide to join permanently or leave."

"I can't..." Setsuna said, wringing her hands. "I just want to wake up from this nightmare."

"Don't you want to honor your mother's wishes?" I asked. Wasn't it kind of selfish of her not to?

"I do. More than anything." Setsuna's mouth was a firm, thin line. "But until I know why my mother died, I want nothing to do with this...this..._curse_!"

"It isn't a curse," Mitsuru said. "It's...a blessing."

"Do you really believe that?" Setsuna asked. "When I woke up, I considered going to Father Brigham and having him exorcise me. But I knew it wouldn't work. Because the Persona is part of me. I hate it. I want it out of me!"

"Your mother was possessed by her Persona," I said. "That's why she died. We already explained that to you."

"No...that's how she died," Setsuna began. "It isn't _why_." She glared at me. "That thing Miki had...it was a Persona, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I said. "Alcestis, of the Temperance Arcana."

"She's dead, too." Tears welled up in Setsuna's eyes. "Miki was the only one who treated me like a normal person. She didn't freakify me, like you all are. 'I'm different', 'I'm special.' You just want my power. You don't care about me!"

"I know you're afraid," Mitsuru said. "But you're one of the few who can combat the Shadows."

Setsuna shook her head. "I just can't! I'm sorry."

"She doesn't want to do it," Shinji said, bringing the subject to a close. "Sorry, Kirijo. You're not gonna win this argument."

Mitsuru nodded. "I concur. We will honor your decision, Rossi. If you ever change your mind..." She took a piece of paper out of her skirt pocket and placed it on the nightstand. "That's the number you can reach the Chairman. Now, Aragaki..."

"I want to join," Shinji said abruptly.

Ikutsuki-san broke in. "I'm sorry to say that your potential isn't nearly as strong as Setsuna's."

"Yeah, but she's not joining," Shinji replied. "So you guys are stuck with me."

"Think about it," Mitsuru added. "If you cannot summon your Persona reliably, you'll most likely die."

"I've thought about it since I woke up," Shinji said. "I know how serious this is. The whole world is at stake. Ever since I was little, I've wondered about my role in this world. My father died of cancer in this very hospital. I never knew my mother. Aki and Miki were the only friends I had. Then Amarante reached out to me. She gave me something to hold on to. Something to protect. And now that I know I have this power, I can't just walk away. Please, let me answer to this...calling."

"I suppose it will be all right," Ikutsuki-san finally said. "As long as you agree to follow Mitsuru's directives at all times..."

"Yes," Shinji agreed. "I will. You can count on me, sir!"

"With the proper training, I'm sure we can make his potential stronger," I said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Famous last words, I know.

But Shinji shouldn't just walk away. I know coming back is what's best for him. After all, I do know best.

Don't I?


End file.
